


Worth It

by keitaiga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, and a bit of smooching, nothing happens, theres no plot theres just cuddling, this is just self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitaiga/pseuds/keitaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're at different universities and their schedules rarely match up, but its all worth it in the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so just putting this out there if you expect anything other than fluff and literally no plot you are probably in the wrong place

Tadashi’s family had taken him to the tropics over reading week. The resort had been blissful and he’d been grateful to go, but it also meant that he had to wait an extra week before seeing Tsukishima.

Normally, he wouldn’t really mind the extension. They were both in their third year of college and had gotten used to the long stretches of time they were apart.

He only minded because things hadn’t exactly gone normally as of late. Their schedules hadn’t matched up since Christmas and it was incredibly hard to add another week onto their separation.

The moment the return flight landed, Tadashi was an impatient, fidgeting mess. Since they’d both be heading back their respective schools the next day, that night was the last chance they’d have to meet in person for at least another month.

It felt like five years had passed by the time his family found all their luggage and drove home.

Tadashi practically leapt out of the car when it pulled into the driveway.

He tossed aside his suitcase, jumped into the shower so that he didn't smell like the airplane, and then dashed out the door for Tsukishima’s house after telling his parents not to expect him back.

Which was a bit of a mistake.

It was really fucking cold out.

Tadashi wrapped his arms closer to his body for warmth, lamenting his life decisions. It would have been better to wait and ask his parents for a ride.

His body protested as he marched the endless 20 minutes through the cold. Mere hours ago he’d been sitting under a palm tree in swim trunks sipping a cocktail. Now, he was making his way through hell.

He rang the doorbell and waited, practically shaking with excitement. Either that or his body was actually shutting down from the weather.

Tsukishima opened the door and stepped aside to let him in.

“Tsukki!”

“Hey.”

Tadashi smiled wider and barely kept himself from leaping for a hug. He took off his excessive amount of outerwear and reached out his arms with a happy smile. Tsukishima bit his lip and wasted no time stepping forward to hug him, pushing the side of his face into Tadashi’s hair.

Warmth sunk into his chilled body, courtesy of Tsukishima having a nice and high base temperature. Soft, blonde hair tickled his cheek and curled under his jaw. The familiar shape of Tsukishima’s glasses dug into his head.

It felt like he’d finally come home.

“Jesus fucking Christ you’re cold.”

Tadashi snickered and twisted to press his cold lips to Tsukishima’s cheek. “Nice to see you too.” He debated shoving his cold hands up the back of Tsukishima’s sweatshirt but decided against it. He’d have plenty of opportunities to ruin a perfectly good moment later. “It’s been way too long. I really missed you Tsukki.”

Tsukishima squeezed tighter, taking a moment to respond.

“Same here…”

It was so quiet that Tadashi almost missed it. He smiled and loosened his arms, pulling out of the hug.

“I’m not done yet.” Tsukishima said and pulled him closer, not letting go.

Tadashi hadn’t been expecting that. He felt his face heat up slowly and his mind scrambled for something to say. Despite their relationship being old news at this point, it was rare for Tsukishima to act so unreserved.

Before he could get a grip on his thoughts, Tsukishima let go and stepped back, seemingly unaffected. “You want something warm to drink? There’s hot chocolate.”

“Please.” Tadashi was driven out of his daze by the full-body shiver that ran through him.

Right.

He’d been freezing his ass off out there a moment ago.

Knowing that Tsukishima would grab everything, Tadashi made his way to Tsukishima’s bedroom, waving at Akiteru on the way. He glanced around the space, searching for one thing in particular.

He found what he was looking for slung over a closet door. It was one of Tsukishima’s favourite fuzzy blankets.

Wrapped like a burrito in his prize and beginning to regain feeling in his fingers, he somehow managed to make his way to the small, old couch in the corner and sat down with another shiver.

He was actually surprised that it was still there. He thought Tsukishima would’ve taken it with him to his apartment.

Tsukishima walked in a few moments later, raising an eyebrow at Tadashi’s cocoon before sitting next to him on the couch. He leaned back so that his head was on the armrest and his legs were stretched out, propped up by the tattered ottoman.

“You can move more this way you know.”

Tadashi nodded and reluctantly unwrapped himself, draping the blanket over both of them and sinking lower, trying to hide his blush. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to being affectionate.

After a bunch of readjusting, he was tucked under Tsukishima’s arm, head pillowed in the crook of his neck and using his stomach as a coaster for his mug.

As they picked through the selection of movies on the laptop screen and sipped their drinks, he found himself getting sleepy. After all, he’d been up since 2am to catch his flight and hadn’t been ably to sleep on the plane.

Shit.

He could feel his eyes getting heavier. The combination of the warmth of the blanket and the steady thud of Tsukishima’s heartbeat was a dangerous combination.

Except he was still frozen.

Weather was not to be taken lightly.

Deciding to be an ass, Tadashi put his drink on the floor and stuck his icy feet under the hems of Tsukishima’s sweatpants, trying to absorb the warmth of his calves.

Tsukishima made a startled yelp and tried to twist away, only to have Tadashi stick his hands right up under the back of his shirt.

“Oi! Yamaguchi! You asshole! Cut it out!”

Tadashi snickered and tried to squirm even closer.

“Jesus you’re freezing! Get off my back!”

He dragged his fingers down to Tsukishima’s sides and clamped down.

The reaction was instant.

Despite his attempts to contain it, Tsukishima’s laughter bubbled through his lips as he gasped for air.

“Tadashi!”

His first name was enough to startle Tadashi into relenting. He’d been pestering Tsukishima about using it for a while. He grinned and rearranged them back into their original position.

“Now, I’ve warmed up.”

Tsukishima glared at him. “You’re an ass and I’m not letting you have any of my moms cookies.”

“Hey! That’s not fair Tsukki!” Tadashi pouted. Tsukishima’s mother was a baking god. Those cookies deserved an altar.

“Nope. I’ll just eat the batch she saved for you.”

“Well then, I’ll just keep you here so that you can’t move to go get them.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at that, but leaned over and put a random movie on instead of protesting.

Tadashi made it about ten minutes in before he felt himself being lulled to sleep again by the gentle rise and fall of Tsukishima’s chest and the steady pulse of his heartbeat. He breathed in the familiar smell of shampoo, body wash and hot chocolate, the last bits of tension leaving his body.

“Tsukki, I think I’m gonna fall asleep…”

“Go for it. I’m pretty tired as well.”

“Wake me up when it ends, okay?”

“Sure.”

Tadashi smiled as he felt Tsukishima brush his lips over the top of his head, resting a cheek on it and wrapping long arms around his waist.

 

 

 

Tsukishima woke him up a while later with the promise of cookies. When he was aware enough to walk properly, he was practically dragged to the kitchen, sat down at the counter, given a cup of coffee and left to his own devices while Tsukishima started rummaging around in the cupboards.

“Is the coffee okay? I’m assuming you still take it that way.”

“Mmhm.” Tadashi took a huge gulp. It was perfect. The coffee was nice and chilled, half filled with milk and an unholy amount of sugar.

Perfect.

This also meant that Tsukishima had made coffee in advance and put it in the fridge so it would be the right temperature for him.

Tadashi was suddenly overwhelmed by how happy he was, just by being near Tsukishima again and having him remember the way he liked his coffee. The past few months had been really hard.

He let a warm, silly grin spread across his face as he watched Tsukishima curse and angrily rifle through the cabinets, trying to find those elusive baked goods.

Tadashi folded his arms on the counter and slouched down until he could rest his cheek on them.

“I really love you, Tsukki.”

Thud.

One of the bags of pasta Tsukishima had been reaching behind hit the counter as he froze. The weight of his words sunk in as Tadashi realized what his sleep-addled brain had just let slip out.

It wasn’t the first time either of them had said the big ‘L’ word, but it was pretty rare.

He couldn’t see Tsukishima’s face, but he could pretty much guess at his expression from the flush travelling down the back of his neck.

Deciding to take mercy on him, Tadashi got up and started rifling around in the freezer. “Is there any ice cream in here? It would be nice to have that with the cookies!”

Tadashi rummaged around, trying to dispel the embarrassing mood by changing the subject. He didn't even want ice cream. His body hadn’t come close to adjusting back to this climate yet.

He was jolted from his little façade when a pair of arms snaked around his waist, Tsukishima’s forehead dropping onto his shoulder.

“Tsukki?” Tadashi murmured. He tried to move so that they were face to face, but Tsukishima just squeezed tighter, heartbeat hammering frantically on his shoulder blades.

Tadashi rested his cheek on the side of Tsukishima’s head and counted the breaths tickling his nape.

He’d really learned the importance of giving Tsukishima enough time to respond after they started dating. They’d had quite a few misunderstandings in the beginning because of it. Tsukishima had never been a very outwardly affectionate person to begin with, so sometimes he had to work himself up to do things.

After a particularly strong exhale, Tadashi’s patience paid off.

“I love you too…”

Smiling, he gently grabbed the arms around his waist and managed to twist around. He cupped his boyfriend’s alarmingly red face in his hands and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose.

Tsukishima frowned and put his head back on Tadashi’s shoulder as he tightened his arms.

“Wanna find those cookies and watch something else?”

Tsukishima squeezed just a little tighter, but gave a huff and nodded. While neither of them really wanted to let go, they were standing in the kitchen and it would be more than a little embarrassing if any of Tsukishima’s family decided to go searching for a midnight snack.

They eventually found the cookie container in the vegetable drawer of the fridge. Tsukishima’s mother had probably been trying to hide them.

They grabbed a bunch and went back to Tsukishima’s room, snuggling into their usual position but this time with Tadashi acting as the pillow. It was a little less comfortable this way because of Tsukishima’s glasses, but neither of them minded.

Once again, there was a movie playing that Tadashi couldn’t really focus on. Instead, his eyes were fixed on Tsukishima’s face. His hair had gotten longer in the front and curled halfway to his eyebrows. His eyes were a little red from straining over textbooks and computer screens. The acne around his nose and temples had flared up again and there was a dark spot on his cheek from where he’d scratched one of the bumps into scarring.

Tadashi reached around and plucked the glasses from Tsukishima’s nose, putting them on the table next to the armrest.

“Oi.” Tsukishima squinted as his world turned blurry, rolling over so that he was lying on top of Tadashi instead of snuggled next to him.

He frowned and let his chin rest on Tadashi’s chest, staring at the fuzzy smile in front of him. “I can’t see the screen.”

“I know.” Tadashi combed his hands back through Tsukishima’s hair, watching his eyes flutter shut. He craned his neck forward and pressed a kiss to each one.

Tsukishima’s eyes cracked open and he shuffled a little higher on Tadashi’s chest before quickly drifting his lips over the very edge of Tadashi’s mouth. He did that a few times before letting Tadashi nudge him into an actual kiss.

Tadashi slid his hands around to rest at the base of Tsukishima’s neck and lower back, tilting his head to keep their noses from bumping.

Tsukishima made a small noise of appreciation and mirrored to move, slotting their lips together a little better.

They exchanged slow, relaxed kisses, pressing together and then drawing back until their lips were almost disconnected. Tadashi felt his face start to burn, mimicking the heat of Tsukishima’s already red cheeks. The blond hairs curling over his fingertips were soft and silky, kind of like a cat’s fur. He gently scratched and rubbed the base of Tsukishima’s neck while rubbing the thumb of his other hand across the ridges of Tsukishima’s spine. He felt Tsukishima’s shoulders slump as he sighed and gave up on kissing to press their foreheads together.

“Tsukki?”

“Mm?”

“What time is it?”

“Dunno.” Tsukishima dropped his face into the crook of Tadashi’s neck.

“I need to grab my phone.”

“Don’t care.”

Tadashi brought both hands to Tsukishima’s face and lifted it up, squishing in his cheeks until his face resembled an angry goldfish.

“Tsukki~! I need to set an alarm on my phone in case I fall asleep. You remember what happened last time?”

The grimace that appeared on his boyfriend’s face said it all. Tadashi had slept over and forgotten to set an alarm, which lead to his parents calling Tsukishima’s house to see where he was. Of course, after Akiteru was done assuring them that he’d wake Tadashi up and get him on his way, he went to go make good on his word.

Which meant finding them both snuggled together on Tsukishima’s bed in nothing but boxers.

Tsukishima had already been half awake and started yelling profanities, practically tossing Tadashi out of the bed in his panic. Akiteru was dumbfounded and confused at first, then he turned the same shade of red as his younger brother as he figured everything out.

Tadashi had woken up to find Tsukishima standing in front of the bed in nothing but his underwear as his brother floundered for words.

“Uuuh, Kei? Are you two…?”

“JUST GET THE FUCK OUT.”

Tadashi liked to call it their grand coming out.

Tsukishima preferred to call it something involving a few choice swears instead.

“So, are you gonna let me get my phone?”

Tsukishima grumbled, but shifted off anyway. He sat up and leaned against the back of the couch, slipping his glasses back on.

Tadashi quickly made his way downstairs and grabbed his phone and charger out of his coat. As he made his way back to Tsukishima’s room, he unlocked it and set a couple alarms to go off at around 11. He probably couldn't push it any later than that. He still needed to unpack, then repack his luggage with his winter clothes.

In that time, Tsukishima had changed into a t-shirt and boxers and was sitting in bed scrolling through something on his phone. Tadashi snatched a random shirt out of the closet, quickly changed in the bathroom, and climbed in next to him.

“Really?” Tsukishima was glaring at his choice of shirt. It was black with a bright red T-Rex wearing glasses and proclaiming ‘I’m a Nerdosaurus!’

“I like it though!” Tadashi’s protest lessened the glare a little, but not by much.

“I don’t like it.”

“Yes, we’ve established that Tsukki. It’s your shirt anyways.”

“I don’t like it so take it off.”

Oh.

There was a moment of silence, then Tadashi couldn’t it hold back any longer. He clutched his stomach and pushed his face into the blankets to try and muffle his explosive laughter. Once he could somewhat breathe again, he turned his face to see Tsukishima very pointedly facing away from him, red all over and looking harassed.

“Tsukki, that was the worst attempt I’ve heard yet!”

“Are you counting the incident with the brownie mix?”

“Yes.”

Tadashi had managed to tame his gut-busting laughter down to a continuous giggle, so he crawled over and swung a leg across Tsukishima’s lap, settling into a comfortable straddle.

He pressed a quick kiss to Tsukishima’s cheek, feeling his nose squish uncomfortably into a cheekbone.

“Tsukki~…”

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

Tsukishima turned back and tried to kiss him, but missed and ended up getting the side of his nose instead of his cheek.

Tadashi snickered, but stopped when Tsukishima shut him up with another kiss. His hands played with the hem of Tadashi’s borrowed shirt, thumbs smoothing over the skin underneath. Tadashi leaned back, breaking the kiss, and tugged the shirt over his head. He pulled off Tsukishima’s as well and tossed them onto the couch. Turning back, he rested his hands on the slim shoulders in front of him, fingers tracing over the familiar curves. He smoothed over the slight ridges of muscle and pressed Tsukishima back until he was resting against the headboard. Tadashi sighed into Tsukishima’s mouth as he felt hands tracing a familiar pattern up his spine. They lingered on his hips, then dragged up to his shoulder blades, trailing over the more prominent patches of freckles.

Tadashi kissed along the hollow of Tsukishima’s cheekbone until he got to one of his favourite spots, the place where his ear and jaw met his throat. Tsukishima got what he was doing and tilted his head back, the faded flush on his face returning in full force. Tadashi paused for a moment to lean his cheek against the edge of Tsukishima’s jaw, inhaling the warmth rolling off him in waves. When the fingers on his back pressed a little harder, he moved on and nuzzled into Tsukishima’s neck. He left light, feathery kisses all along the column of Tsukishima’s throat, paying special attention to that one spot. He could tell he hadn’t lost his touch as Tsukishima practically melted into the headboard, a low hum emanating from his chest.

Tadashi moved his hands down to grip Tsukishima’s upper arms and kissed back up to his lips, pressing their foreheads together.

After a few minutes of that, Tsukishima rearranged his arms so he could cradle Tadashi’s face in his hands. While Tadashi enjoyed lavishing attention over Tsukishima’s long, delicate neck, Tsukishima preferred to focus on the freckles dusted over Tadashi’s face and shoulders.

Tadashi giggled as Tsukishima pressed kiss after kiss to his cheeks and nose, lightly drifting his lips across the speckled patches. As freckles tend to do, Tadashi’s had kept getting darker and more plentiful every year. He’d gone past the point of stressing and realized that he actually quite liked them. They made him stand out in a good way. It just wouldn’t be his face if it weren’t covered in the tiny dots. Besides, Tsukishima seemed to really appreciate them so there was that too.

Tadashi shifted and felt something stiff press into his thigh. He leaned back a bit and glanced down, just to make sure, before planting a quick kiss on Tsukishima’s nose.

“You wanna do it?”

Tsukishima frowned at the new distance and tugged him a little closer. “Not really. You?”

Tadashi smiled, glad they were on the same page. “Nah, just checking. Let’s keep doing this though.” He reached up and stroked his thumbs down Tsukishima’s cheekbones, mapping out familiar curves of his face. Blonde eyelashes fluttered closed and he gently kissed each lid, knowing it was something Tsukishima liked.

Long distance was by no means easy, especially for someone as hesitant as Tadashi and as reserved as Tsukishima, but they managed to make it work. They’d both agreed to put their own goals first and worry about their relationship later, which was probably why they’d made it this far. Tadashi squirmed as close to Tsukishima as he could get and sighed happily when long arms twined around his back, keeping them pressed firmly together as warmth radiated from his chest.

Yeah, it was hard, but damn it was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they passed out asleep after more smooching and life resumed the next day


End file.
